Why Girls Always Annoying?
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Gaara dan Sasuke, cowok yang punya banyak FG. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka sangat benci sama anak cewek! Gimana caranya mereka lepas dari para FGnya tersebut? Bagaimana sifat asli mereka? Humor. RnR pleasee!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor**

**Pairing : No pairing**

**A/N : Maafkan kesalahan fic aneh bin GaJe ini **_**minna**_**!**

**--**

_**Why girls always annoying?**_

_**--**_

"Pagi!"

"Pagi! Eh, kau sudah dengar belum kalau blablablabla.."

"Iya! Dia kan blablablabla.."

Aku menghela nafas. Beginilah suasana pagi disekolah. Anak perempuan selalu saja mengobrol dengan asyiknya tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka itu sebenarnya berisik?!

"Pagi Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis pirang. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Ah, ya, dia bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn." Jawabku malas sambil duduk ditempatku. Beberapa saat kemudian hampir semua perempuan mulai menyapaku. Dan sekali lagi aku bilang, mereka itu sangat berisik! Apa sih yang dimakan setiap perempuan sampai mereka bisa seberisik, secerewet dan semengganggu ini?! _Well_, aku akui memang aku membenci perempuan.

"Oi! Mukamu BT begitu, kenapa?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut merah dan kanji _love_ di dahinya. Dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Satu-satunya orang yang sependapat denganku. Ya, sependapat kalau perempuan itu memang menyebalkan.

"Biasa. Kau pasti tau kenapa." Jawabku pada Gaara. Ah, ya, Gaara itu teman sebangku-ku juga. Entah kenapa, jika dipasangkan dengan orang lain—apalagi perempuan, aku jadi bosan. Beda kalau dengan Gaara. Kita memang ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat.

"Hn." tanggap Gaara. Matanya menerawang ke depan. "Aku heran, padahal kita sudah se-dingin dan se-cuek yang kita bisa pada mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka malah makin kagum dan mengejar kita?" tanya Gaara kemudian. Dia tampak bingung.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Mungkin itu yang mereka suka dari kita. Dimata mereka, laki-laki dingin itu keren." jawabku asal. Aku mengalihkan padanganku menuju Naruto. Cowok yang bisa dibilang cukup berisik—atau _over_ berisik. Gaara mengikuti arah pandangku. "Buktinya, Naruto, laki-laki yang bisa dibilang tidak dingin atau cuek sedikit pun, justru dibenci perempuan." tambahku.

Gaara mengangguk. "Perempuan memang susah dimengerti.. ah, kenapa kita jadi ngomongin mereka? Lebih baik kita belajar. Hari ini ada kuis." ujar Gaara memperingatkan. Aku mengangguk dan mulai belajar bersama Gaara.

***

"_Tadaima!_" salamku saat sudah memasuki rumah. Aku tahu kalau melakukan hal itu sia-sia saja. Toh, Itachi-_nii_ pasti masih kuliah, Ayah dan Ibu juga pasti masih kerja.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Setelah mengganti baju dengan baju rumah, aku mulai merebahkan diriku dikasur yang empuk. _Sungguh, aku heran kenapa perempuan bisa begitu mengganggu. Andai saja aku bisa dibenci mereka. Mungkin aku akan senang.. hufft.._, pikirku. Pergi ke kamar mandi adalah tujuan utamaku sebelum sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalaku. Dengan sigap, aku langsung menelepon Gaara.

***

"Ide cemerlang! Otakmu itu encer sekali, Sasuke!" Gaara berseru girang. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk dadaku. "Aku memang sudah gerah bersikap sok cuek dan dingin hanya untuk dijauhi mereka. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri!" tambahnya. Arr, mungkin aku harus jelaskan lebih _detail _tentang Gaara ya?

Gaara, orang yang menjadi sahabat pertamaku saat aku masuk SD. Dia anak yang selalu sependapat denganku, sependapat kalau perempuan itu sangat menyebalkan! Dan kami sepakat akan menjadi laki-laki yang dingin dan cuek agar dijauhi oleh perempuan. Tapi, itu semua hanya akting, aslinya, Gaara itu adalah anak yang konyol, cerewet dan suka berbicara tidak jelas. Kosa kata yang dikeluarkan juga banyak, tidak dikit seperti biasanya. Jujur, aku juga begitu sih, tapi setidaknya kosa kata yang ku keluarkan lebih sedikit.

"Aku juga." balasku singkat. "Kalau begitu kita janji akan berubah besok. Oke?" tanyaku.

"TENTU SAJA!!" balasnya. Kami pun saling mengaitkan jari kelingking kami dan tertawa bersama.

***

Aku mengeluarkan baju seragamku. Memang tidak rapi sih, tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Satu fakta tentang diriku dan Gaara, kami sama-sama tidak rapi! Kau boleh lihat kamar kami kalau mau.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Suara tangga kayu yang kuturuni terdengar keras. Aku turun dengan senyum yang tersungging lebar. "_Good morning, Ma, Pa, Nii-chan._" salamku lalu duduk dikursi makan.

"_Good morning, too, Sasuke. _Sepertinya kau berubah. Kenapa bajumu keluar begitu?" tanya Itachi-_nii_ yang tengah mengunyah rotinya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil dua helai roti dan mengolesinya dengan saus tomat. Ah, jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya! Karena bagiku, apapun yang bersanding dengan tomat akan terasa nikmat!

"Hanya untuk membuat perempuan-perempuan menyingkir. Aku gerah dengan mereka." jawabku bersiap memakan rotiku. Itachi-_nii _mulai tertawa pelan.

"Konyol kau!" ejeknya sambil terus memakan rotinya.

"Hei, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku? Masa baru tahu kalau aku konyol itu sekarang!" aku balas mengejek Itachi-_nii_. Aih, jangan salah sangka, aku ini senang bercanda!

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar! Cepat habisi roti kalian dan berangkat sekolah." lerai Ibu. Aku dan Itachi-_nii _pun mengangguk dan menghabisi roti kami lalu berangkat dengan motor masing-masing.

***

"Pagi semua!!" sapaku ceria. Aku tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Apa kabar, _dobe_?" tanyaku dengan senyum menyeringai. Lalu aku pun menaruh tasku di tempat duduk.

"Ba-Baik. Hei! Kau berubah! Dan.. apa itu? Kenapa kau memanggilku _dobe_?" tanya Naruto marah. Aku menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hanya panggilan akrab. Hehe.." aku tertawa melucu. Naruto pun tertawa walaupun dengan tampang orang bodoh—tidak mengerti apapun. "Jangan pasang tampang bodoh begitu, kau mengingatkanku dengan Azis Gagap!" tambahku. Mata Naruto membelalak.

"He? Kau tau Azis Gagap? Kau nonton OVJ?" tanya Naruto tak percaya aku mengangguk. "Tak hanya aku, Gaara juga menonton itu. Ya kan, Gaar?" tanyaku langsung melirik pada Gaara yang baru masuk kelas.

"Yo! Tentu saja!" ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kami. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. "Tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

Kiba berjalan dan menepuk pundak Gaara. "Dia bilang kau suka nonton OVJ. Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti? Kupikir kau pintar, Gaar!" ledek Kiba. Namun kali ini dia mulai berani dengan Gaara. Biasanya kan Kiba selalu takut dekat-dekat dengan Gaara dan aku.

"Oh, begitu ya.." Gaara mengangguk.

"Hei! Berhenti! Apa-apaan sih kau, Sasuke dan Gaara?! Kenapa kau menjadi konyol begitu?!" tanya seorang perempuan dengan rambut _pink_. Atau biasa disebut Gaara. Dia itu ketua kelompok _Gaara and Sasuke Fansgirl_ atau disingkat dengan GaSu FG.

Aku dan Gaara saling berangkulan. "Kami memang konyol. Week!" aku dan Gaara memberitahu secara berbarengan. Sakura mulai emosi. Tangannya mengepal tanda marah.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN SIH?! KALIAN BERUBAH! GASU FG BUBAR!!" teriak Sakura dengan suara _ultarsonic_nya itu. Aku dan Gaara saling _toast_.

"Berhasil, berhasil, hore!" teriak kami berbarengan. Kiba dan Naruto—serta anak laki-laki yang lain menatap kami dengan tak percaya. Paling-paling dipikiran mereka saat ini adalah.. _Mereka berdua memang benar-benar berubah!_

"_Well, _kalian sudah menunjukkan kalau kaluan itu konyol. Maka dari itu.. kau diterima di grup kami! 'LAKI-LAKI KONYOL TAPI KECE'!" teriak Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke terdiam.

"BAIKLAH KAMI IKUT!!" teriak kami berbarengan.

"HWAAA!" dan teriakan kami itu juga telah membuat teriakan perempuan-perempuan grup GaSu FG berteriak histeris. Aku diam-diam tersenyum lega kearah Gaara, begitu pula sebaliknya.

OWARI

**Hwaa! Fic macam apa ini?? Maaf kalau cerita ini malah GaJe dan tidak sesuai dengan judul cerita. Mel bingung judul cerita yang cocok apa. Jadilah judul ini! *nunjuk keatas*, fic ini dibuat waktu Mel lagi WB. Sekali lagi, maaf kalau abal! Dan, maaf banget kalau OOC dan terkesan nge-**_**bashing**_ **maupun promosi. Ini sama sekali nggak Mel mau!**

_**Well, **_**kalau begitu, Mel minta reviewnya ya **_**minna**_**!**


End file.
